


Intrinsic Structure

by Vera



Series: Gamer Atlantis [2]
Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But why are the dice gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrinsic Structure

He's walking down a corridor minding Atlantis' business when McKay hails him from a door just passed.

"Major, think of a number between 1 and 20."

Peremptory, he thinks, stopping. Demanding. He says, "Fourteen."

"A number between 1 and 16?"

"Two." Rodney, three men and two women in blue shirts are sitting hunched around a table. The table is covered in paper and one closed laptop.

"Bastard," says one of the men.

"Hey now, language." He starts to enter the room.

"Don't come in," Rodney barks, stopping him in mid-step. "Oh, stand down, Major. There's no situation."

"Then why?" He relaxes and starts to feel that particular McKay-induced grumpiness. "What's going on?"

"If the random number generator interferes with the simulation problem it will yield wrong results."

"I see. I think."

"Two," the man who swore says, bitterly. "Thanks for nothing."

"No," Sheppard answers, "Zero would be nothing."


End file.
